


What Money Can't Buy

by queengina



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Also this tagging system nearly gave me a heart attack, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Here goes nothing!, One Shot, Other, Poverty, Sibling Bonding, We're off to a GREAT start, first fic in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengina/pseuds/queengina
Summary: Sniflheim was bone-chilling cold, but there’s no place quite like home. (Spoilers for Erik's backstory in Act II. Proceed at your own risk) An recollection of Erik's life, primarily centered on his relationship with his younger sister, Mia.





	What Money Can't Buy

For as far back as Erik could remember he’s been the breadwinner, the “man” of the theoretical household. Whether or not he was truly ready for that role didn’t matter, because he wasn’t only looking out for himself anymore. It’s a distant memory, almost absent, even the faces are incredibly hazy. However, he faintly recalls being a young boy and having two hard-working, loving parents. They traveled quite a lot back in the day, but they always found home within each other, regardless if they had a place to call home or not. Families didn’t a need a roof to be whole. That’s an age-old lesson still ingrained in him. He vividly remembers the moment when their quaint little family grew a pint-size. Sure, the exact specifics are still foggy, but he’ll never forget the day he held his infant sister the first time in his arms, or how his mother instructed him to hold her, to be careful and proper — as she was the most precious treasure of all.

He didn’t understand it at the time just how right she was.

“Erik! Wake up, you lazy bones.”

Well, _mostly right._

Despite the “generous” wake-up call he’s still as a log, pretending to stay asleep in hopes he’ll gain an extra minute of shut-eye or two. Then all of a sudden, without warning the sun bleeds through the morning clouds and _straight_ into his eyes. Who needs an alarm, when you can burn the hell out of your corneas instead? Immediately Erik winches and recoils onto his side. Clumsily he scurries upward and props up onto his elbows to get a better look at the perpetrator, and while he's _not_ entirely surprised, he's definitely not amused either.

“Seriously, Mia?”

And there stood the perp in question, his “beloved” kid sister wearing a cheeky grin, one that stretches perfectly across her face. Who on earth can be so cheerful this early in the morning? Simple, only her. She was one of a kind.

“Hey, better me than the _chief_ to come and wake you up every morning.” She playfully remarks, standing over him with hands resting on her hips.

While she had a point, it didn’t mean he had to be thrilled about it.

“Yeah, alright.” He begins to fully sit up, albeit groggily, his joints are already crying out in pain, dully aching from spending the night on their makeshift bed. He felt stiffer than a slab of stone, which, wasn’t too far from what he actually slept on, and has been conking out on since the vikings “graciously” (as they call it) took them both in years ago. You would think that after fighting to survive all this time, one would be accustomed towards unpleasant living conditions, but nope. Everything’s still sore; but the best remedy for that is to get moving!  


It takes some time for his eyes to properly adjust from being near scorched, so he gently rubs them to get the gears going a bit faster. “What’re you doing up so early, anyhow?”

“Ever heard of early bird catches the worm?”

He raises a brow. “Oh — You’ve got breakfast ready then?” 

“Ugh, you’re so disgusting!” She may look appalled, but he can tell it’s all just an act. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard it all before.” He cracks a smile.

Rising at last, Erik stands and indulges in a quick stretch, any fatigue left lurking within his body starts to dissipate. Typically, most mornings begin with breakfast to kick start any day, while he’s lucky enough to sometimes get the leftovers the chief doesn’t like or some old stale bread; Hell, even snag some discarded, half-eaten vegetables if they’re doing _exceptionally_ well. Thankfully his appetite doesn’t start to kick in till around lunch-time. Since he’s on ship duty today, he’ll more than likely be able to sneak in some grub for the both of them later on. That's been the routine for years throughout their entire lives. 

“Well, I’ve still got some bread leftover in my pack you’re welcome too — if ya haven’t already eaten those worms that is.”

“Oh how generous of you, _dear brother._ But I’m just fine. ”

In the past Mia used to be a very fussy girl, not _“ungrateful”_ per-say, but once she got a taste of comfort? She disdained transitioning to the poverty-line they currently live on, and continues to be vocal about changing things for the better. Even now, she’s developed a knack for the finer things in life, specifically in ores. Like gold trinkets and anything adorned in red — especially that. 

_It’s been her favorite color for as long as he could recall._

Makes sense, though. They coordinate perfectly, after all. Red was an intense color, a fiery and hot hue no one could ever hope to tame or control (and Erik has tried countless times.) Her attitude was spicy with a vigorous personality to match. Her wardrobe was worn and limited, but of course, all crimson. Even her face would turn an uncanny shade of “apple red” whenever she grew frustrated or embarrassed. Truly, it was the color to tie it all those unique traits about her together.

Whenever Erik goes out into the great open sea he makes sure to keep a close eye out for anything red or gold colored during their travels. Whatever the chief doesn’t manage to snatch, Erik nonchalantly takes for himself. At first it was only stealing for survival, like food, water, or clothing to keep warm during Sniflheim’s unforgiving winters. However, he began to learn that personal happiness matters just as much as the essentials. 

And in this case, Mia’s happiness was heavily linked to his own. 

“If you say so.” Erik sighs, then reaches over to grab his bag from the bed. It’s in a rather sorry state, practically tattered, held together by patches and countless sewing efforts, but still perfectly functional. Anything mildly new he’d would try and give to Mia instead, so in return, the “hand-me-downs” became his own. It doesn’t bother him, though. Because If Mia’s taken care of, he can rest easier at night, comfortable bed or not. While she’s looking away he swiftly removes the bread and places it on the table, tucking it safely in the corner, right next to the flower pot of forget-me-not's (how they’ve managed to survive this long is beyond him — still, the tenacity inspires him.)

“Alright, I better be heading off.” He adjusts his bag one last time, then walks closer to her. “And don’t be getting into _any_ trouble while i’m gone.” He gives his finger a stern wiggle, now poking it against her chest to emphasize his point. “Got it?”

Mia rolls her eyes and huffs, then promptly swats his hand away. “Oh, please. Practically everyone’s going today out on the expedition _except_ me. Who in Erdrea would I bother?”

“I know they aren’t very bright, running into every little thing, but you leave those poor Sabrecubs outside alone!”

Much to his surprise his sister snorts, smiles even, and already he feels those morning aches relieve in full. His pride won’t ever let him admit to such a thing aloud, though. 

Her giggles calm as she places a hand over her heart, smiling once more; a grin warm enough to melt all of Sniflheim’s snow. “Alright, best behavior. I promise.”

“Alright then.”

Sooner than expected, he hears the vikings preparing for their voyage in the distance; supply crates being roughly moved about, grown men bossing each other around despite acting like uncivilized buffoons more than often. Erik shrugs, dreading the thought of all the back-breaking work and chores he’ll be subject too once again over the course of the trip. He knows It’ll all be worth it, though. 

“Best be going, and It’ll probably be a few days. Apparently this trip's a _pretty_ big deal.”

“I know—”

“But—” Almost immediately he interrupts her (an all-time pet peeve of hers) then, before she can get all agitated, he gently places his hand atop her head, playfully messing up her hair. “I’ll be back _just_ in time for the special occasion. I promise.”

“ _Ugh_ — Okay!” she groans loudly, then smacks his mitts off, attempting to fix the loose blue hairs sticking out from her ponytail. “Go on already so you aren’t late and scolded, or left behind, _again._ ”

“Hey now, wouldn’t be the first time i’ve been a stowaway.” He lets out a laugh, then smiles fondly at her. Like how a brother should look at his sister, not always annoyed out of his wits from his sibling's antics. “I’ll see you real soon, Mia.” 

“Ugh, stop it already! I can take care of myself, Erik. Go!” He can tell she’s going to start shoving him out their little shelter for some peace and quiet. A correct predication indeed, he nimbly dodges before her rough hands can connect with his back, which he only amuses him further. Mia can't seem to help but giggle as well. No matter how hard it gets, laughter had always kept them going and one thing’s for certain:

Money can't buy laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is the first time I've written something structured in awhile. I've switched my writing style around a bit for this, so hopefully things will flow better in the future as I get back into fic-writing. I have foreshadowed a continuation to this, and if it receives enough attention i'd be more than glad to continue it!


End file.
